The Soul and the Soulless
by BrownEyedGrl97
Summary: Wanda finally began to feel happy as she settled into her new life with Ian and the human rebellion. But what happens when the new group of humans, and the one rogue soul traveling with them, arrive at the caves? This is my version of what a sequel to the Host would be like. Disclaimer: I do not own the Host or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it!**

**Like I said in the description, I do not own the Host. SM does.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

A_ very strange world indeed_,I thought to myself as I walked through the tunnels. Everything seemed brighter, maybe even happier. Maybe it was just me, or maybe it was everyone else too, but today was a great day. It started off like any other. Waking up next to a sprawled out version of Ian, quietly being thankful that I was small enough to be able to still fit on the mattress with him in this position. We argued over my going on the raid. Went and ate breakfast. We argued with the others over my attendance. Practicality finally won over (again), and then we waited till dark. And that is when the most wonderfully amazing thing happened. Hope showed up at our front door. At least that's what it felt like as the other group of humans introduced themselves, and when Burns stood in front of me, shaking my hand.

The others had stood there during our exchange of words, looking dumbfounded. A dark haired woman next to the man named Rob kept opening and closing her mouth as if she were about to say something. Jared stood in my line of vision, a smile beginning to play on his lips as he looked at the tall man and the crowd behind him. Burns eyes stayed on me, his freckled face spread out into a grin. I felt my face mirror his. He still had a hold of my hand, but I didn't mind it. Just the fact that he existed had me singing inside.

"So it looks like we aren't as special as we thought, huh?" Nate called out in the short silence. He chuckled, stepping into the no-man's-land. Everyone was beginning to settle into a more relaxed posture, no longer glancing at the weapons they all held. I heard my friends sigh, one more forceful than the others, and begin to shuffle forward. The others did the same. A familiar hand settled into mine, making me look up into dark blue eyes. Blushing for reasons unknown to me, I dropped Burns' hand and took a step back. He seemed unabashed, but gave Ian an appraising look as he took in our entwined fingers.

"It seems as though we have quite a few things to discuss. We've been standing outside your hideout for days, hoping that you would come out. Never would we have thought to find another one like me," he said, still shifting his eyes from me to Ian. I felt Ian's hand tighten on mine. As Burns spoke, the others began introducing themselves to each other. I heard the dark haired woman say that she was Kim as she shook hands with Melanie.

Ian spoke for the first time since the other rebellion had arrived. "Yes. We do have many things to tell each other. Maybe we would all be more comfortable if we discussed them inside." He said the last thing slightly louder, giving Jared a meaningful look. I suddenly became painfully aware that we were still outside in the open. Where we could easily be seen. Jeb seemed to realize this too and cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone!" he had to speak loudly over everyone to make sure they heard. "Now I realize this is a big event happening right here, but we're still out in the open for anyone to see us. How about we all go in and get more comfortable, eh?" He patted Ian on the back and began to make his way back to the cave entrance. Ian gently pulled on my arm, signaling it was time to stop talking to Burns for now. I followed him to the passageway, Burns right behind me. We were about to go in when everyone in front of us stopped. Brandt had an uncomfortable look on his face as he faced the crowd of humans and two centipedes. His eyes quickly flickered to Burns then back to everyone else.

"Um, Jared? Don't you think we should take some, well, precautions?" His eyes moved to Burns again then to the other group of humans. His tone of voice made it clear what he was indicating. Don't let the strangers know the way out of the tunnels. Especially the alien. Apparently everyone else knew what he was saying as well because angry mutters broke out at his words. Melanie and Ian's eyes flashed with anger at his obvious reluctance to trust Burns, while Aaron nodded in approval and Jared looked thoughtful. I stroked Ian's arm to calm him as his fingers tightened again on mine, this time in anger. Jared finally spoke when the voices began to drift off. He turned to the other group, eyes tightening a bit in guilt.

"I hate to say it, but Brandt has got a point. It may make a few of the others nervous if strangers walked into the tunnel and were able to find their way out without our knowing," he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. He looked at the leader of the other humans, Nate, to see his reaction. Nate's eyes were widened in surprise, maybe even hurt, at the untrustworthy words. Surely all living humans could trust each other? He glanced at the others' pained expressions and cleared his throat after a minute of silence.

"I suppose," Nate finally announced, "that if it would make you all feel better, that we could cover our eyes." He ended the sentence as a question. Aaron and Brandt nodded their heads in unison, looking ashamed even though it was their idea. I felt guilt as the humans found sources to cover their eyes with, and when Burns took a handkerchief from his pocket to pull over his eyes, it felt as though a knife were cutting me through the stomach. I remembered only too well when it was me being blindfolded. I of course had long forgiven them for this action-I was the enemy after all-but I still didn't like that another innocent person had to experience the paranoia of these silly humans.

"Okay," Jared called once everyone had their vision obscured. "Everybody find someone to hold onto. Melanie, Wanda, Ian, and the rest of you, guide them towards the entrance." His voice was apologetic as he walked over to the nearest man and took his arm. I turned and reached for Burns' hand. He curled his fingers around my hand, engulfing it completely. He smiled down in my direction in thanks.

When everyone was settled, Melanie called for everyone to hear. "Alright. Let's go." And we headed into the caves we called home.

* * *

**So yeah! My first writing to ever post on here! I hope you liked it! I can imagine scenes in my head, but sometimes not all of them make it to the story. Tell me what you think and if I should keep writing! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry! I was meaning to post a chapter (a lot) sooner than this! Please don't hate me. School has been incredibly challenging and I couldn't find time to write a chapter (even though it's only chapter 2). **

**This isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

As soon as we made it into the grand cavern, the blindfolds came off. I watched their expressions, waiting for the awe and amazement that I'm sure I expressed when I first saw the gardens.

Their looks were impressed. Nothing more. The awe I had waited for didn't come. A bit of a disappointing reaction to tell the truth.

Nate, who now seemed to be the official spokesperson, cleared his throat. "Impressive works you've got going on. How does it work?" Jared, who seemed more concerned with the astonished few people watching us, absentmindedly said, "Mirrors." Nate nodded at this.

"Yeah. That's what I expected. They have a similar operation going on in Texas. Nice people down there. Though the rednecks didn't take too kindly to Burns…" he stopped and looked over at his friend. I looked around too. Burns' eyes grew sad and the corners of his mouth had tightened a bit. He caught my worried expression and smiled shyly at me. Reassuring me.

By now more than a couple of people had started making their way over to us, their faces frozen in a look of surprise and astonishment. Jared muttered something in Aaron's ear, who then turned to Brandt and said something I couldn't make out. They both ran off down the eastern tunnel. Before I could say anything I felt a presence behind me. Turning around, I saw Burns smiling down at me.

"I just can't get over the fact that there is another soul like me," he spoke in his gentle voice. I could barely make out his features in the darkness, but I'm sure if could, I would be able to make out a small ring of silver in his eyes. I felt myself begin to smile. I could hardly believe it either. Not the fact that there was another soul that had "gone native" like me. Of course not. Sunny was proof enough. No, I couldn't believe that another soul had gone through the same things I had. From finding the last humans, to gaining their trust; even when accomplishing those things meant going through pain.

"I know what you mean," I finally said after thinking for a while. I didn't so much as see it, but felt Ian's eyes on me. I turned around to see him, his expression as kind as a soul, looking down on me. He must have realized how much meeting the other soul meant to me.

"I-," he began to say, but was interrupted with a sudden burst of excited voices. "Alright! Alright! What's going on 'round here? What's so important that I had to come right away?" Jeb's voice echoed through the cavern, bouncing off the walls. Nate and the others shuffled from foot to foot nervously at the sudden commotion. Burns stayed still behind me, trusting my calm reaction.

The disembodied voices finally found their bodies as everyone rushed into the large room. They all froze at the sight of us. Even Jeb froze, though his face lit up with curiosity and excitement.

"What-," he began, but Jared cut him off. "Jeb. This is Nate, Rob, Evan, Blake, Tom, Kim, and Rachel. They're like us," Jared named off all of the humans. A smile had broken from his usually composed expression as his words sank in to his own mind. Melanie, who was already latching on to his arm, hugged him even closer as her excitement overcame her. The atmosphere in the room was buzzing with different emotions from everyone. Some were excited, while others were still in a state of shock. People were even laughing as their mood swung quickly from one to another.

Nate was smiling widely as everyone chattered loudly and began moving in. I was sure that this wasn't his first welcoming party, but he must have been caught up in the moment just like everyone else. Almost everyone in our cave family had shown up to see what the commotion was about. Only a few had not appeared. I couldn't make out Kyle or Sunny in the crowd, nor our newest addition to the family, Candy. That was understandable of course. Candy and Sunny were much too fragile to handle such a large crowd.

Shannon and Maggie had appeared, looking uneasy in all of the happiness, but also just as animated as everyone else. They still steered clear of me, though ironically moved closer to Burns, who had been separated from my side in the sudden movement. I myself had ended up nestled into a tight circle of my close family and friends; right between Ian and Melanie. Both had a hold of my hand, so when Jared leaned forward to Jeb, Melanie and I both came with him, and I could hear what he said.

"We have a lot to discuss," he murmured with a meaningful look. Jeb understood quickly and he immediately put on his poker face.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! Give 'em their space; there are matters that need to be discussed and not all of us can be a part of them. I know you're happy about it all, but you all need to settle down and go back to bed," Jeb shouted over everyone's introductions. When everyone began to grumble about this order, he replied, "My house!"

"My rules," they all recited, and a few chuckles sounded out as everyone shuffled out, taking him seriously as always. Jeb gave each of us a stern look and, without a word, started walking down one of the many tunnels.

* * *

**So yeah. Very, very short. I wanted to make it much longer, but as mentioned before, ****school has been rough. This is only my second post on here, and I would appreciate some feedback. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
